The return to the mistress
by VixiiQue
Summary: Dracula's soul is being tortured in hell the mistress forms does Van helsing know what he's in for on the return to Transylvania...


Dracula's body lay on the floor his soul being tortured in hell, all was quiet his blood curdling cries lay deep in the under world and could not be heard in the world of mortality.

A serpent the only form of life for miles slivered on the soldered rock of Dracula's once hell scaring but hypnotic castle. Its specie unknown amongst humans, her sleek body was graced in splendid movement as her fiery red skin. Her eyes reflected the ruin this was her most wanted habitat as I said she was unknown specie; this was solely because of her feeding. Most snakes eat rats or mice still she preferred human flesh though she had no venom or was she large enough to kill even a small child.

In her first home food would be supplied regularly and she would not even need kill or try in her case, it was some time ago… A guard stood his post the stench made him want to hurl, for two weeks the thief had hung in the noose of the gallows. The corpse was eye less and much of his brain had been pecked out by the vultures as wild dogs had pulled at the limbs. The oozing of body fluids were thick and lay where the skin should have been yet the torso was still much intact.

The guard turned in shock a groan came as rush of air came out of the hanging corpse was released. He watched the body as its neck swelled the smell remaining inside the body leaked from the pores two eyes glared at the guard it slithered out through the mouth of the corpse. The long snake its red colouring glowing, it was seconds before the corpse erupted the smaller snakes pushed out hundreds from the gut of the corpse. The guard ran soon the gallows were burnt and but one of the "demon" snakes as the villagers said was saved.

Now at ten inches she was in full bloom of her beauty as she slithered towards the corpse she bit it hoping for some reference to how old it was. She jerked her skin seemed to split still her teeth embedded in Dracula's hand; it was not long before she formed. The woman rose from a prayer position it flexed fingers which she had never had her skin had not even a blemish, her hair fell to her waist it seemed crimped it could be said that it was almost like scales, and it was fiery red in colour. The dress was as bright as her hair, which fitted to her body greatly it hugged her slender figure.

Her eyes shone a vivid orange as she looked over the ground she could see the village of Transylvania she somehow knew how the two worlds had become one again. For a second she held her mind in the past her glassy eyes fell to Dracula she knelt her lips pouted and kissed him. The two punctured holes leaked his black blood just enough to form a thin trickle on his cheek, from where she had kissed him.

Her bare feet brushed on the scorched ground towards Transylvania, her mind set on target.

Van helsing walked his winkle picker boots sent a clear echo throughout the alley every step made the creature jump. Van helsing's heart was at a natural rhythm too many times had he caught these creatures, this runt of a gargoyle caused less than a raised heartbeat. The feeble creature hurled himself from the shadowed wall Van helsing through the beaker before the creature was in mid air. It fell like a heap of rock to the paving of the alley.

His breath was now hard as he carried the solid gargoyle up the cathedral to its home hopefully he wouldn't have to solidify it for another few months. He was tired and resulted to going in the bar round the corner, he slumped on the bar.

"Did you hear in Transylvania the mistress they call her, they say men don't wake up,"

"She's a vampire, drank from Dracula herself," van helsing listened talk was often not true but Dracula was not a name you could forget.

"it's true you know," the man next to him said his long face surrounded by white hair and his top hat perched on the top of his ghostly hair. "They need your help once again." Van Helsing stepped into the cathedral the cowardly friar was already waiting for him rubbing his hands nervously. They walked talking in a low tone so as not to be heard. Before taking the rote to Transylvania


End file.
